This invention relates to computer-implemented business methods and systems. In particular, the invention relates to an apparel production method and system.
Background art production systems employed by the apparel fashion industry are clearly outdated. This has led to inventory problems, overstocking and untimely/sluggish responses to the consumer, culminating in profit losses. Businesses that can find solutions to these problems and are able to maintain growth are ones whose marketing channel and production channel are synergistic.
Another concern is that, because of the shortcomings of background art systems, revenues are not circulating industry-wide. In 2005, a World Trade Organization (WTO) agreement will ban import quotas on textiles and textile products and the apparel and textile industry will witness further globalization. Domestic apparel and textile manufacturers are facing tough choices ahead. Unless innovations are implemented, apparel/textile makers, especially in industrialized countries, will decline. The key factors to business success include marketing team's proposals, consumer choice, consumer feedback on preferences, coordination of the marketing channel and the production channel to enable rapid response, and production volumes that reflect the demand.
At a background art apparel/textile company, the process occurs in phases. First, is an idea-proposal phase during which the company makes a selection from numerous textile designs and materials (and these selections are broken down into categories). The selections are then brought to exhibits, trade shows, etc., at which the company receives orders for merchandise from wholesalers and retailers. Given the minimum order quantity stipulated by each factory, the company makes a sales forecast for each item on to be sold that season. From these forecasts, the company determines the quantity to order for the season, and dispatches the order to the production line. After that, the factory goes into production (with the reasons for this being factory scheduling, cost-cutting, etc.). This happens about six months prior to the season, including lead-time (in a Make-to-Order Manufacturing process). Placing reorders or issuing stylistic changes to the production line mid-season is something that is almost never done. It cannot be done cost effectively—is the truth of it. This is the fashion world, known for mercurial fast changes, and yet the present situation does not permit a company to improvise as the situation demands.
The background art is characterized by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,101,352; 5,819,232; 6,615,092; 6,611,727 and 6,711,798 and U.S. Patent Application Nos. 2002/0123813; 2002/0123918; 2002/0128890; 2002/0138314; 2002/0138320; 2002/0138324; 2003/0061081; 2003/0074247; 2003/0139840; 2003/0149603; 2003/0171962; 2003/0171963; 2003/0172007; 2003/0208389; 2003/0208392; 2003/0033180; 2004/0039627 and 2004/0010334; the disclosures of which patents and patent applications are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.